Unbalanced
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Fallaste, Killua. No pudiste asesinarte ¿Que importa? Lo peor es que no puedas morir. No puedes por que no sabes hacerlo. No fuste adiestrado para eso. Inicia la cuenta regresiva... Quedan 30 días para el último momento a su lado ¨[Killua ]


_Alguna vez leíste el manga de HxH? Déjame decirte… es maravilloso, es alegre… es…. Una red grande y psicológica. _

_Ahora ¿leíste alguna vez los tomos mas avanzados? Si, aquellos de Neo Green Life. Si lo hiciste…. E incluso si no, resumiré… existe un momento, donde me quedé pasmado. Killua libraba pelea con Shoot, todo esto tras acordar con Bisuke que si él, no era capaz de derrotarle tendría k abandonar a Gon para siempre. Suena estúpido… dices ¿Por qué? Es claro… Killua pelea para salvarse a él. Killua no tiene la culpa. Tampoco es que Illumi, su entrenador, sea un malvado, pero es justo como el pelea. _

_Killua tiene miedo de que llegue un día en que pueda dejar morir a Gon. _

_Por eso, tiene la certeza…. Que abandonando a Gon, las estimaciones de Bisuke jamás se realizarán. Y por tanto… jamás abandonará a Gon para morir. _

_Y ya…. Comentario tonto o..o NGL es un sitio donde la muerte es prácticamente una promesa. _

…**..::::::::::::-------- Oyendo: **_ Mashou no Tenshi, Image Song de Killua._**--------------:::::::::::……….**

**Unbalanced**

'… Lo admito. Nunca pude asesinarle…'

…_:::-Asesina, Killua…-:::…_

Sumido en el infernal calor que no pudo arrancar algo más que sudor frío de su frente, un sonido que no era uno terció su garganta.

Su respiración agitada, la mirada en el piso de aquella camioneta. Parada a mitad de la nada…

El infierno le queda mejor.

Un suspiro quiso ayudarle a regular su respiración. Sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Retirarlas cuando algo de control halló en si mismo. Limpiar de paso, aquellas perlas frías que habían apoderado completamente de su rostro. Deseando de igual manera se disipare ese recuerdo…

El primer y quizá único asesinato que jamás pudo completar.

Ante su mirada afligida un gracioso traje verde, que cubría un poco aquel cuerpo moreno, pequeño… nada débil pero de alguna manera vulnerable. El rostro escondido tras sus rodillas, las cuales abrazaba en un inconciente gesto infantil.

Sus ojos… Deseando mirarlos escrutó sentado aún en la esquina donde estaba. Pero nada de ella encontró.

Tampoco es como si quisiera verle llorar…

Gon respiraba pausado, y aunque levísimos eran; pequeños espasmos sacudían su cuerpo. La mirada dolida de Killua…

"Es normal, luego del drama que hiciste …"

Segundos transcurriendo precariamente. Aunque de alguna manera ellos igual parecían eternos. Mientras solo le miraba, aun sin que Gon hiciere mucho. Simplemente dormitar. Continuar con el paso melancólico de su corazón…

Y con simplemente mirarlo… Que su cuerpo frío comenzaba a calentarse… El hedor a cadáver disipándose… Mostrando la maldita verdad…

"Fallaste, Killua…"

Y por todos los infiernos… Cuán feliz estaba de haber fallado.

De igual manera, el purgatorio resultaba aquella egoísta idea….

…_::: Mata, Killua…::::…._

"¿Por qué?"

…_::: Es la única manera de asesinar :::…_

"No es mi deseo… ni mi sueño…"

…_::: Es una orden :::…_

"No la quiero"

…_:::: Si no te asesinas vas a morir :::…_

¿Morir?

Como deseaba poder morir… Morir por él.

Su primer amigo. Un cómplice. Un aliado. Un enemigo a la hora del almuerzo. Su confidente. Su sangre. Su alma. Su recuerdo. Su vida….

Su único sol…

"Gon…"

Pero Killua no podía morir ¿Verdad? Con todo y su patético y fuerte amor hacia el moreno. No moriría por que no sabía como hacerlo.

Le habían enseñado a matar… Pero no sabía como morir…

Adiestrado en ejecutar. No en cuidar.

…_::: Asesínate, Killua. Asesina tus sentimientos y sentidos :::…_

¿Asesinarse? Eso significaba que tendría que eliminarse. Todo rastro de que algún día tuvo un alma. Y dejarse perder.

No ser él nunca más.

Y tenía miedo.

Miedo a estar solo, miedo de algún día mirar sus manos rojas y heladas de sangre podrida. Mirarse al espejo… y no encontrarse jamás.

Fue entonces que lo decidió….

No estaba dispuesto a ejecutar esa orden.

Opto entonces, decidiendo a muy corta edad, portar la máscara de alguien que no sentía. Ni deseaba. Esperaba o soñaba. Sería solo un ejecutor. Porque hizo creer a todo mundo que pudo asesinarse a él mismo para asesinar a los demás.

Que mentiroso patético.

No pudo hacerse eso. Encerrando en aquel momento todo aquello que le representaba.

Incluyendo el mas grande de sus deseos.

"Solo quería estar contigo…" Un murmullo leve, levantado un cuerpo ligero y cansado hasta donde Gon se encontraba.

No paraban los recuerdos.

¿Cuánto tiempo? Killua era joven, pero había olvidado completamente todo el tiempo que había esperado poder encontrarse con Gon…

Una persona… que no le juzgare, y no le temiere. Y no le rechazare.

¿Tiempo? El tiempo ya no importaba ¡Había valido la pena fingir su muerte y guardarse completamente, solo para Gon!

Pudo reír de verdad… Encontrar otros mas a los cuales llamar amigos. Y mirar el cielo, y sentir el calor del sol… Todo ello en un encuentro.

Un acontecimiento que para cualquier otro sería típico… A sus ojos lo era todo.

Gon lo era todo.

Pudo contemplarle desde aquel punto. De frente a Gon, poco a poco bajando su propio cuerpo hasta arrodillarse frente a él.

Y su cuerpo aumentaba en temperatura. Aun cuando la noche comenzaba a declararse y el frío comenzó a rozar su piel. La calidad de una sonrisa levísima acentuándose en el marco pálido de su rostro.

"No te merezco"

Siempre pensó en ello. No era digno… Pero, por todo el infierno… No podía ya vivir sin él.

Solo rescataba una idea. Y esa era no dejar a Gon jamás. Ni dañarlo, o mancillarlo.

¿Eso era amar a una persona? Si lo era… e incluso si no lo era… Solo Gon podía despertar esas sensaciones… Y si, a su muy sucia y quizá enferma manera, lo amaba. Viviendo de su voz. Respirando de su aliento, miraba de sus ojos color miel. Tocaba y sentía de su piel.

Existiendo de sus palabras.

…_::: Tu no puedes tener nada :::…_

Él lo sabía. Pero no pretendía permitir.

No deseaba que otros decidieren de su destino.

…_::: ¿Lo notas ahora:::…_

…_.::: Tu no puedes tener nada :::…_

"Mentira" Lo tenía todo en el mundo.

Killua tenía a Gon a su lado. Y lo amaba, mas que a su vida o la de cualquier otro. Pero…

"Yo no puedo cuidarte…"

Destreza propia de un felino, Killua extendiendo el brazo, rozar efímero la piel en las piernas de Gon. Suave, cálido… dueño de luz, aun atravesando un momento de pesar como este.

"Es la gran diferencia entre tu y yo" ¿Basarse en diferencias? Nada adecuado…. Pero esa, era la verdad.

El hijo del sol era fuerte, alegre. Optimista. Terco. Transparente. Alegre.

Por otra parte la sombra era escurridiza, débil. Fría… y por sobre todas las cosas… cobarde.

"No te preocupes" Exhalo, acercando sus labios hasta la mejilla morena que adoraba. "No voy a dejarte morir jamás"

Inevitable…. Amarle, de esta manera. Tanto de inevitable como el futuro que concretaría si no se apartaba de su lado. Y dejaba de caminar junto a él bajo la luz que irradiaba.

"No voy a dejarte morir…"

¿Escapar? Él no podría escapar. Ya que cada rayo cálido que le rozare traería a Gon. Y el agua fresca que bebiere una caricia le obsequiaría. El viento traería los suspiros de su amigo. Y sobre su cuerpo la esencia fresca de su persona permanecería.

"Será el adiós… Gon…"

Asesinarse…

…_::: Asesínate, Killua :::… Así no serás asesinado. Jamás :::.._

Falló.

No pudo hacerlo. Pero tampoco aprendió a vivir. Debatido entre el cielo y el infierno. Si no era apto de ninguno de ellos… el purgatorio habría de habitar.

"A partir de hoy, son treinta días…"

Inicia la cuenta regresiva.

Los últimos días en que existiría junto a la persona que amaba. La única persona a la cual no traicionaría.

Si existía la mas mínima posibilidad de dañar a Gon…. Entonces su decisión era la acertada.

"Yo no deseo verte morir…"

Gon… ¿Si hubiere matado su alma en aquel tiempo, estarías salvo de la traición? ¿Lejos de la cobardía? ¿Y la debilidad propia?

Silencio apoderado de todo momento. El subconsciente tan decidido que dejó de repetirse la orden a el mismo en mente.

Una noche larga y oscura cubriendo una camioneta sola a mitad del infierno, intentó arropar dos pequeños cuerpos con su manto.

Ella apartándose súbitamente, cuando la luz despertó graciosamente y miró cariñosamente al muchacho del pelo plateado. Haciendo las manos hasta colocarlas sobre las del mismo. Mirar sus ojos azules y murmurar tranquilo.

"Gracias por cuidarme"

Pasmado, completamente calmado. Dolido y alegre, Killua contestó.

"Estoy aquí" Y sus brazos actuaron solos, atrayéndole a él hasta su pecho. Escondiendo la tristeza de su rostro en ese pelo negro y despeinado. "Todo lo que yo haga, es por ti…"

Día uno en una cuenta regresiva.

Killua Zaoldyeck entrega el alma al dueño legítimo de esta.

Quizá con eso, el adiós definitivo dolería un poco menos..

…_::: Pero antes que todo, jamás dudes. Sea cual sea :::…_

¿Dejarlo… para salvarlo… es realmente lo correcto?

…_**.:::: ------------::::……**_

_Se... se trata básicamente de algo como eso OH! El punto es lo que ocurre después de este punto en particular. Es una verdadera lástima que no yo comprenda exacto como solucionarlo, como para aplicarlo a mi vida. ._

_En fin… comentarios acerca del manga de H U N T E R x H U N T E R.:_

_-Si puedes, descárgalo. Vale mucho la pena. En especial del NGL, la serie continúa. No termina . _

_-Se… la calidad del dibujo baja bastante. Pero ¡Que importa! H x H siempre es HxH_

_- ¡DESCARGALO! _

_-Amo HxH… básicamente. _

_De comentarios acerca de fic:_

_-Si no se comprende mucho, es por que en algunos sentidos aplico mi trauma mas grande… _

_-Es posible que la corriente que uso resulte monótona, pero es como me acomoda._

_-¿Quién habla con Killua? Hn… Silva, Illumi… el mismo Killua… ¿La verdad? No tengo idea. _

_- Y… disfrute haciendo esto, aunque no sea factible._

_En fin.. ¿Shonen Ai? ¿Nada yaoi? ¡Joder, es Killua x Gon o ke! _

_Realmente, si yo me planto en los zapatos de Killua… y miro a Gon… Me preguntaría '¿Qué es él?' ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE…. Y el único y primero en todo…. ¿lo hace amor, de aquella otra categoría casi rayando a la de amante?_

_No me importa, realmente. _

_Porque Gon hace mucho, y tanto es… que no puedo describir una relación de ese tipo. No es Kurama x Hiei. O Hiei x Kurama. _

_Es Gon… al lado de Killua._

_Y Killua con Gon…. Simple y complicado._

**Hikari Zaoldyeck. **


End file.
